Visions
by RavingEclipse
Summary: I've never known I could see those whom were murdered. I've never known about the dead or the spirit world. Well, that is, until my classmate, Jack Brewer was murdered and began seeking my help. I am the only one who can see him, touch him, and hear him. I have gifts I've never known about, gifts I'm going to need to bring my first and only love back to life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's another story I've been writing in my time away. Unfortunately, this is one of the ones I have yet to finish, but I'm really close, so no worries. I'm hoping you'll enjoy this story just as much as I loved writing it.**

**I'm open to any ideas, so PM me or leave a review with story ideas, constructive criticism, or if you want some help with stories of your own. Yeah, I'm probably going to get some hate for being away for a while, but what can I do, right?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kim Crawford. Me. The girl who could kick ass if she wanted to, the girl who lost her father when she was 10, the girl who had powers she never knew of. She could see things, things no others could see.

I have a gift.

* * *

"Kimberly Anne Crawford! Get down here and visit with us!"

I groan, hearing my Auntie Susan's voice.

I've never liked her, she is a complete witch. She always pretends to love me dearly, but when my mother isn't around or isn't looking, she would hate on me, send glares my way, stomp on my feet, smack me, smirk at me, everything you could imagine a bully doing. It's quite immature. I never let it get to me, though.

I don't want to hurt my mom, she's been having a rough time lately. She was slowly getting closer and closer to being fired, losing more and more money, closer to not being able to pay for our small home. I slowly make my way down the hall and into the living room, where my mother and aunt sit side by side on the couch. I decide to sit across from them, glad there is a place other than next to my Auntie Susan available.

"There you are, Kimmy-bear." My mom smiles at me. "Your Aunt Susan just decided to drop by for a visit since she was here on a business trip anyways." She explained, glancing between me and my aunt.

I smile politely. "Oh, okay."

"Would you like a cookie?" Auntie Susan questioned, opening a tin of peanut butter cookies and holding them out to me. "They're peanut butter!"

I shake my head, gulping. "Sorry, but I'm allergic to peanut butter. Thanks anyways."

Aunt Susan cleared her throat, pulling the tin away, setting on the coffee table. "Oh yes, that's right! How could I have forgotten?" She paused, glancing to my mom before looking back at me. "I'm very sorry, dear."

Yeah, right.

"It's no problem." I state dryly. "Mom, I have homework I need to finish for tomorrow, can I go…?" Mom sighs, but nods. "Thanks."

Hurrying up to my room, I close the door behind me.

Slipping on a pair of my converse from my closet, and throwing a sweater over my head, I make make my way out the window. Climbing down is the easy part, the rough bricks holding my weight. I jump the last few feet down onto the damp grass, jogging off toward the sidewalk, the dark skies leaving it up to the streetlights to light my way.

Taking one last look at my house, I run down the sidewalk the three blocks it takes to get to the local park, where people swim in the natural lake, the large playground only ever vacant after dark. The wind pushes the swings here and there, a rusty cringe-worthy noise making me flinch. What is this, a horror movie?

I make my way to the water, sitting in the grass just next to it, a smile rising on my face. I sigh, closing my eyes for a while, letting myself relax, to get away from everything for even just these few short moments.

I open my eyes to look down into the water, bringing my hand down and letting the cool liquid spread over my hand. I pull my hand back and lean onto it, waiting for the water to calm and clear.

When it does, my heart skips a beat. I see my own reflection, but there's another. Someone I recognize.

"Jack?"

The face suddenly turns towards me, eyes wide, and I squint at the water once more before turning.

There he is, Jack Brewer, standing right behind me, looking down at me in shock.

I try again. "Jack?"

Jack and I aren't exactly friends at school, but we see each other often enough. We've been partnered for several projects, all receiving remarkable grades. We get along well enough, trading off the occasional hello in the hallways, but we never actually talk about anything personal. Well, maybe there was a slip up here and there, but it was rare.

"You…" Jack pauses. "You can see me?"

Confusion floods through me, and I stand up, brushing my hands over my pants to rid them of any dirt. "Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

Jack begins to pace back and forth, running a hand through his hair. "That's not possible. Nobody could see me for weeks, how is this happening?"

Taking a step back, fear rises within me, and I can't help but feel the need to be cautious. "Jack, what's going on?"

Jack suddenly stops and takes a few steps towards me. He hesitates, but lifts his hand, placing it on my shoulder. "Impossible."

Confused, I look down at the warm hand he placed on my shoulder. "Jack...?" I take a few steps back, his hand sliding from my shoulder, and his eyes dart to my face, looking over my expression, it seems.

"No, no, no, Kim. It's okay, just, come with me." He suddenly takes my hand and pulls me where no one would hear or see us; a shed. Jack closes the door behind us, smiling.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I demand, my voice wavering in fear.

Jack sighs. "Kim, I died a month ago. My cousin murdered me, and ever since, nobody could see, hear, or touch me. You being able to do all of the above is amazing!" Jack pauses for a few moments. "I've been alone for what feels like forever. But now I'm not! Maybe you can help me."

I shake my head, passing Jack and throwing the door open before before stepping outside in a hurry. "I'm sorry, Jack, I need to get going."

"Kim, wait!"

But I've already began running home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I have to say, this isn't my best writing, but I wrote this quite some time ago, and I'll work on editing them better in the future, but it's late and I just did a quick edit, so if there are any mistakes (which there probably are), my bad.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Without thinking, I burst in the front door, making Auntie Susan and my mom turn towards the door, towards me.

"Kimberly?" Auntie Susan questioned. "I thought you said you had to finish homework upstairs?"

Eyes widening in realization of what I'd just done, I curse, running a hand through my hair. "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!"

"Kim, upstairs. NOW." My mom demanded, glaring in my direction.

Nodding, I obey her command, quickly walking up the stairs and to my room. I pause just outside my door when I hear her call up to me. "I'll be up in a minute, young lady."

I bite my lip and close the door behind me. I turn, and with a gasp, I press my hand to my pounding heart, both surprise and fear filling me. "Jack! What are you doing in my room?"

Jack sighed, looking worried, urgent, his eyes begging. "Sorry, but I need to talk to you."

"Jack, not now! My mom is about to come up here! You have to leave!" I whisper-shout.

"She can't see me, hear me, or touch me, I think I'm good." Jack countered, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Kimberly!"

I groan at the voice, clenching my fists.

The door then opens, Auntie Susan appearing on the other side. "Hello, Kimberly."

I glare at the woman in front of me. "Where's my mom?"

"Oh, she decided it would be better if I came and talked to you instead." She smirks and I glance over at Jack, who looks between the two of us, confused.

"What do you want now?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't you use that tone with me, young lady." She spat, shoving my shoulder roughly.

"Don't touch me, Susan."

"Or what?" Auntie Susan retorted, laughing. "What will you do?" She grabs my neck tightly and squeezes, pressing me against a wall.

I choke, automatically reaching up to pry her fingers away from my neck. But I think fast and bring my knee up, catching her in the stomach, making her release her death grip on my neck and stumble backwards.

Susan raises a hand to slap me, but I catch it, holding it in place. "Get out." Then, letting go of her wrists, I continue to glare at the woman in front of me. Sure, Aunt Susan has been a total bitch, but it has never gotten this bad. It worries me more than anyone will ever know. "Now."

Auntie Susan glares at me, but leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

"What the hell?"

I jump, turning towards Jack. I'd forgotten about him.

"Kim, have you told your mom about that?" Jack questions, his eyes wide.

Ignoring him, I sit next to him on the bed, picking up a book from my nightstand. Jack instantly pulls the book from my hands, setting it down on the nightstand again. "Kim."

"Jack."

He rolls his eyes.

"No, I haven't. And I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I snap, laying back on my twin bed. "Can we please talk about something else—anything else?"

Jack sighs, but nods. "Be honest with me?" He pauses for a moment, placing a hand on my bare thigh. "Do I feel cold to you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, sitting up straight again. As much as any other girl would like to have a guy touching her, I find it uncomfortable.

"Kim, do I feel...dead?"

"Jack…"

"Do I?" He asks, holding his arms out to her.

I sigh, but place my hands on him, thinking for a moment. "No, actually. You're warm."

"Really?"

I nod, but soon pulled away from him, getting up and walking over to my dresser. I clear my throat. "So I'm the only one who can communicate with you in any way?"

Jack nods. "Yes."

"Can you see other people who died?" I ask.

"No, only people who were murdered." He responds, making me turn towards him.

My dad, he passed away a few months ago, a car accident. A drunk driver took him down with them, took him away from us.

"Is there anyone else in here? We're alone, right?" I ask, looking around the room. Being killed by a drunk driver counts right? If I haven't seen him yet, then probably not.

Jack shakes his head, glancing around the room. "No, we're alone. You'd see them too."

I nod, sighing. "Okay."

There was then a small knock on the door, making both me and Jack turn.

"Hey Kimmy-bear." My mom speaks with a soft voice, holding a mug in her hands. "I made you some hot-cocoa."

I smile genuinely. "Thanks, mom." I take the warm mug from my mother's hands and set it on the nightstand. "I appreciate it."

"No problem, sweetie." my mom smiles in return. "What are you up to up here?"

Jack smiles at the two of us, watching as we talk. There goes any privacy.

Glancing back at Jack, I shrug. "Umm, I'm just about to put on a movie, why?"

"No reason, just curious." My mom answers, though something seems to be worrying her. She shakes her head slightly. "So, any plans for tomorrow?"

I shake my head. "No, not really."

"Okay, well, I'm going to hit the hay, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning." I give my mom a quick hug. "Good night, mom."

"Good night, sweetie." She turns, but pauses, not taking a step. She looks back at me and sighs. "Kimmy-bear?"

"Mhmm?"

"You'll tell me if you see anything strange, right? Anything out of the ordinary?" She questions before biting her lip.

I tense and look over at Jack quickly before looking back at my mom. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…I'm just worried about you…ever since your father—"

"I know," I interject, not wanting to her the words, "ever since your father was killed". I put on my best smile. "Mom, it's okay. We're careful more now than ever."

My mom nods. "But still…tell me if you see anything strange?"

I suck in some air, getting ready to lie. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay, good night, Kimmy-bear." My mom then closes the door behind her, leaving me and Jack alone in my bedroom.

"What was that?" Jack asks, looking at my bedroom door, where my mother recently stood.

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Do you think she knows you can see people like me?" Jack asks, curious.

Running a hand through my hair, I sigh. "Maybe? I don't know."

I take a sip of the hot chocolate she provided, sitting on my bed. Jack looks to the clock and sighs, walking towards the door. Seeing this, I sit up straight, watching as he takes ahold of the doorknob. "Where are you going?"

"Kim, it's 11:30pm. Get some rest." He speaks softly, and he turns the light off.

I stand this time, not wanting him to go. "Will you come back?"

Jack chuckles. "Yeah, I mean…who else can bring me back?"

The words sting, and I shrink back, turning my back towards him. He was only using me to come back…he was going to leave me once my work is done. Why did I let my guard down? Right, it's because I'd had a major crush on him. I clear my throat, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from falling. Ever since my dad passed, I'd turned soft, easy to break. Something I need to overcome. "Right, uh, um, okay I guess."

If Jack notices my stuttering, he doesn't show any sign of it. "See you sometime soon."

I nod, but don't turn around. I wait until I hear the door close before wiping her my eyes clean of any tears.


End file.
